fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lapis Shamubishe
Lapis Shamubishe is Kamen Rider Sliver Warlord Lapis shifts Earth into a new world, free of the Inves invasion, while having soccer tournaments due to the boy discovering a soccer ball and learning about what soccer is. History Past After Rosyuo converted the Femushinmu civilization to adapt to Helheim's living conditions, scientists began to attempt to replicate the Golden Fruit's power. The result was a sentient artificial Golden Fruit known as Mars. Mars tempted the Femushinmu and caused them to turn on each other. The Femushinmu Civilization began to crumble as even Rosyuo had to fight among his peers. Shamubishe would later sacrifice himself to seal Mars, but Kougane had already caused the near-extinction of the Femushinmu. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Armor Warrior's forms are called Modes while the armor is called Arms. Ride Wear The Ride Wear is Silver Warlord's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Kamuro's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Silver Warlord's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Ultra Joint. Kamuro Faceplate.png|Silver Warlord Rider Indicator Silver *'Height': 210 cm. *'Weight': 111 kg. Original Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.8 t. *'Kicking power': 19 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. Silver Arms is Silver Warlord's default silver apple-based Japanese Samurai form, which is accessed through the Silver Apple Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Warlord Staff. Ball Using the Warlord Staff, Silver Warlord can transform himself into a soccer ball-like entity. When the ball hits an enemy, a projection of Silver Warlord using his Souginjou can be seen. This method was used to defeat Mars. Powers and Abilities ;Alternate Reality Creation :Lapis can create his own alternate reality which according to himself is actually everyone's "dream". Here, most people forgotten their original lives in the real world while others retained such as Dylan (probably with the Fruit Basket Lockseed) and (Drew due to his trauma of "killing" his own brother). ;Astral Projection :As revealed in the end of the movie, Lapis was long dead and that his appearance was an astral projection of himself. ;Mental Link :Lapis can link with other's mind with his own. Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Silver Warlord's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Warlord Staff - Silver Warlord Silver Arms' personal weapon Others *Bracelet - A bracelet he wears, Lapis could used this to create certain things he imagined, for example a horse. He retain this even in his Rider form, Silver Warlord. Category:Armor Warrior Riders